


Gorgeous

by Mod Bird Boy (Ninjaghoes)



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, also can be seen as underage, everything really depends on how old you hc cole to be, seriously dont read if you arent comfortable with that stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaghoes/pseuds/Mod%20Bird%20Boy
Summary: Cole and Zane find their way to the constrictai tombs. Skalidor take a liking to Cole and things quickly escalate.





	Gorgeous

“I been waitin’ for you.” Skalidor spoke darkly, grinning with near sadistic glee as he held the pink ninja up in a chokehold. “Pythor sends his regards.”

“You stayed behind just to tell us that? Pathetic!” Zane spat, scowling behind his mask.

Skalidor chuckled at the attempt at an insult, squeezing at his throat. He could feel Zane struggle and decided it would be too much of a bother to deal with both ninja at once. The serpentine pulled his fist back, quickly connecting it with the nindroids jaw. Sparks flew with the impact and he threw Zane off to the side.

“I guess that’s it for your friend, now.” Skalidor purred, tightening his tail around Cole. “But I ain’t done with you.”

“You’ll never get away with this!” Cole struggled, the hold making it harder and harder to move.

“But I already have, kid.” The serpentine pulled the ninja closer, their faces only inches away. The grip on Cole’s neck constricted, cutting off circulation. His vision began to blur as he gasped for air. A hand reached up to Cole’s face, stroking his cheek as the tail loosened. “Pretty nice… for a human.”

The ninja panted heavily, his face red as he tried to sound threatening. “Well- hah- you’re pretty ugly for a s-snake!”

Skalidor chuckled darkly, slipping a hand under Cole’s gi. “You talk big, but you ain’t nothin’.” He traced his fingers against the ninja’s skin, pulling slightly at the robes, his tail moving to give easier access while still restraining his prey. 

“What are you doing!?” Cole demanded, his cheeks red with frustration.

“What’s it look like?” Skalidor smirked, tearing open the gi. Cole could feel the hot air against his chest and attempted to cover up. “There ain’t nobody else here but me now, gorgeous.”

A hand tugged at Cole’s pants as he tried to squirm out of the hold. “N-No! This is wrong!” He cried out, though his clothes were all off in the blink of an eye. He groaned as he felt the scaly tail on his bare skin, the tip of it rubbing against his neck.

“Don’t seem so tough now, do ya?” Skalidor grabbed at Cole’s ass, squeezing it with his fists. There was no going back now.

“L-Let me go- ah!” The ninja gasped as a hand grasped his cock. He whimpered when a finger rubbed against the head, the sensation almost too much to bear.

“It doesn’t look like you’re in any position to be makin’ demands here, sweetheart.” The serpentine general began more gentle movements, deliberately drawing out the process. “And besides, it looks like you’re havin’ some fun.” He stroked the member in his hand, working it up as it hardened at his touch. 

Cole elected to stay silent, biting his tongue to avoid any further conversation. It was best to get it over quick, rather than dragging it out with petty bickering.

“Oh, so you’re quiet now?” Skalidor chuckled, removing his hand. “Tryna be all strong and silent? Yeah, that ain’t gonna cut it.” He constricted his tail around Cole’s torso, squeezing in a rhythm like a heartbeat. The ninja’s breathing almost synced with it, calming him before he felt a sharp pain at his entrance.

“Ah- s-stop! Get it out!” His breathing was erratic. He tensed at the intrusion, feeling as if he would be torn in two.

“No can do, gorgeous.” Skalidor hummed calmly, filling Cole up with his cock. His tongue flicked out and licked the ninja’s ear, earning a shudder. The general smirked and used that as an invitation to sink his fangs into his prey, teeth going deep into tender flesh.

Cole felt tears swelling up at his eyes. He refused to cry, he refused to be broken like this. His voice lowered once he felt the pain that struggling brought. “Please! I-It’s too much.”

“You think that’s too much? Ha! You’re lucky I ain’t usin’ both of ‘em!” Skalidor laughed once he saw how pale Cole had become upon hearing those words. “Gotta break ya in first.” The serpentine thrusted deep into Cole, groaning at the tightness. Not quite slick and smooth, but definitely better than a little constrictai just trying to get close to the general. There never was much variety in those caves. 

“Can’t say you don’t like it when you’re hard as a rock!” Skalidor wrapped a scaly hand around the cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. 

“Don’t touch that!” Cole yelped, yet found himself melting into the sensation. He closed his eyes and just prayed for it to be over.

“Don’t go askin’ for somethin’ you don’t really want.” Skalidor growled, finally pounding away after his own release. It came in no time, though it felt like an eternity to Cole. The serpentine finished with one last thrust before spilling his seed deep within the ninja. “Still ain’t done?” 

The hand on Cole’s cock quickened as the general pulled out. The pain remained, but the ninja couldn’t help but buck his hips, albeit weakly. He was able to reach his shameful release, his cheeks red and his eyes puffy. He collapsed on the floor as the tail around him loosened. 

“You ain’t half bad, gorgeous.” Skalidor chuckled before digging into the ground, exiting the cave, leaving Cole naked in a pile of semen and regret.

**Author's Note:**

> There,,, isn't enough of this in the world. This is short but it's a contribution to the void.


End file.
